The present invention relates to a drink dispensing device, such as a coffee machine, having a drip-collecting system suitable for receptacles of different sizes.
There is a consumer demand for drink dispensing machines, such as coffee machines, that can deliver a variety of drinks in receptacles of different sizes. For example, some coffee machines are capable of preparing an espresso coffee or a lungo coffee in a small or medium cup and a “macchiato” coffee in a large glass.
It is also important to maintain a short distance between the drink outlet and the receptacle in order to produce a good quality froth (the “crema”) for a coffee, besides avoiding the risk of spatter. What is required, therefore, is a system that will prevent the user from choosing the wrong holder and from setting an incorrect distance between the drink outlet and the receptacle.
Furthermore, it is also important to provide an effective drip-collecting system in order to keep the service area reasonably clean. It is important, too, to provide an easy-to-use system without technical complexity. The system must also be easy to maintain. Existing prior-art devices do not really achieve these desirable features.
Certain devices are made up of several holding parts on top of each other. The user has to manipulate one or more of these parts in order to adapt the holder correctly to the desired receptacle size, and the collected liquid may be spilt. There is also the risk of the user not setting the receptacle at the correct distance from the outlet for the dispensed drink. For example, he may choose to use a holder which is too low for coffee served in a cup. Thus, there is a need for improved devices of these types.